Flashdrive
by R4gz
Summary: Skimmons High school AU! tumblr prompt-I found your USB drive still in the computer- callistawolf...hope y'all enjoy


**I found your USB drive still in the computer- _callistawolf_**

* * *

"Okay class. Find your computer and research your assigned topic." Mr Coulson told his World History Class. All of the students found there computers and set to work. Five minutes passed by, and the computer lab door opened with a student rushing in. She had dirty blonde locks that stopped at her shoulders. Unlike the rest of the class, she was dressed like she was going to an interview after school. A dark gray blazer was over a white dress shirt with a black tie. Black dress pants and shoes completed her look. She rushed to Mr Coulson as she apologized and give him her slip. "Sorry Mr Coulson, but Nurse May needed some help and since I was down there for my daily medicine I offered my assistance." She spoke in a cute and adorable British accent. "Then I saw what time it was, and..." She was about to rant on, but Mr Coulson raised his hand. "It's all fine Jemma. Just grab a seat and get to work." He asked her, folding the slip and putting it in his pocket with a smile. Jemma smiled and nodded her head, "Yes sir." She told him, turning to grab a seat.

Unfortunately for her, the only available seat was next to the Football jock Grant Ward. Ward, for whatever reason, seemed to think that Jemma liked him and was always hitting on her. The fact that Jemma told him repeatedly that she was gay never seemed to get through his thick skull. And it seemed today would be no different as she sat down and logged in. "Hi Jemma. You look lovely today." Ward said, his eyes glancing over the British girl. Jemma rolled her eyes as she started her research. Ward placed his hand on her shoulder. Jemma sighed and shrugged him off, "For the one hundredth and sixty seventh time, I'm not interested Ward." Jemma said, glaring at the jock. He cocked his eyebrow, "Really? 167 times? Surely that's a bit far fetched." He asked. Jemma tilted her head at him, daring him to ask her to name them all. Cause she could name them all, in a single breath as well if she so wished. Ward sighed and waved his hand at her, getting back to work.

Jemma smiled to herself and wrote down all of the important notes she need for Queen Cleopatra, there assignment being to write a report on leaders of the past from any country. So Jemma chose Cleopatra to do her report on. As there time in class dwindled down, Mr Coulson yelled "Five more minutes then we head back to class before the bell rings." Jemma took out her USB drive to copy over her notes so that she could work at home, yet when she went to plug hers in...there was already one in the slot. Unlike her red and black one, this one was blue and green. And, unless she was imagining things, Jemma swore it was in the shape of a bullet of some kind. Wondering how she didn't notice, she opened the USB file to see if she could see who it belonged to. The very first file she saw was _Mister M's Television Project-Skye._ Mister M was most likely Mr Mack, the Television Teacher in the school that handled all of the film worthy things that happened in school. Before Jemma could browse the other files, Mr Coulson told everyone it was time to go.

Jemma sighed as she unplugged the unfamiliar USB drive and stuffed it in her pocket, planning to go to Mr Mack's room to see if this Skye person was there so she could return it to them. Then probably come back to the lab to copy over her things on her own USB drive.

 **::::::**

"For the last time Mister M! I have no clue where I last had the USB drive!" Shouted a girl in red and black flannel with beige cargo pants and combat boots. Her hair was a deep brown with blondish highlights, her bangs covering her forehead and some of her view now and then. "Well, find it Skye. Without the needed GFX on there, the video won't be ready for the freshmen assembly." Mr Mack told his best student, Skye Johnson. They were making a short introduction to the school for the freshmen, and Mack would settle for nothing short of perfection. Which is why he had asked Skye to do the GFX.

"Well, maybe next time you won't let a sophomore on my computer then." Skye responded, glaring at her teacher. Mack sighed, "Just, please find it." He asked her, patting her shoulder and heading out of his office to teach the sophomore class. Skye crossed her arms, wondering why it fell onto her when it wasn't even her fault. She glared at the sophomore that had "accidentally" deleted her PSD files and jpegs for her GFX. Luckily she had backed it up on her USB drive. Now if only she could find it. She could have swore she had it in her book bag during first period with Miss Hand for Math. Maybe Miss Hand found it and was holding it for her. Guess nothing it couldn't hurt to go ask.

She sighed, exited the office and grabbed her book bag. She headed out the door, but of course with her luck, as she was walking out the door she slammed into someone. "Ouch!" "My bottom!" Skye and the person she slammed into said respectfully as they fell to the ground. Skye sighed as she looked at the person, ready to curse them out, when she noticed two things. Number one, the person she slammed into had her USB drive. And number two, she was cute and gorgeous looking and Skye wanted nothing more then to kiss her forever. But, before the kissing could start, first things first.

"Why the hell do you have my USB drive!" Skye yelled, standing up and snatching it from the cute girls hands. "I have been looking forever for this." She said, glaring at her like she was some sort of thief or something. "W-w-well m-m-my name is Jemma! And I-I-I found your USB drive in the computer that I was working on in the computer lab..." She said. _"jemma. cute and adorable like the person the name is attached to."_ Skye thought with a smile. _"miss hand did bring us to the computer lab, so I guess I plugged in my USB drive and forgot about it."_ Skye shrugged her shoulders to herself, thankful at least that she had her drive back. "...a-and so I decided t-t-to com-come here.." Jemma spoke, still talking. Skye giggled to herself, " _she's still talking! so, so lovely. and that accent!"_ Skye thought.

With no end in sight for Jemma to end her talking, Skye sighed and stepped into her personal space. Jemma squeaked and blushed. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked Skye, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Skye gave her a smirk and kissed her cheek, causing Jemma to gasp like a fish out of water. "I'm thanking you." She responded with a nod. "Thank you for bringing me my USB drive. Don't be a stranger Jemma." Skye said, turning on the spot and going back to her class.

Jemma's mouth still looked like a fish out of water, _"don't be a stranger jemma. i love how she said my name."_ Jemma thought, bringing her hand to her cheek. She couldn't help the smile that found it's way on her mouth as she headed to her class, Queen Cleopatra forgotten about.

* * *

 **r/r what ya think?**

 **something a bit cute to ease me into the Skimmons side of FF! hopefully more Skimmons fics in the future, cause i really love this paring =D**

 _ **till next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
